nintendogs_plus_catsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trainer Points
Information_tab_nintendogs.png Trainer_info_nintendogs.png Trainer Points (or Owner Points on the 3DS) are a measurement of the player's capability and experience as a dog owner in Nintendogs and Nintendogs + Cats. Collecting more points may unlock new breeds, interiors, items, and more. In Nintendogs the player can view how many Trainer Points they've obtained by going to the Go Out menu, clicking in the Info button, and then heading to the Trainer Info section. In Nintendogs + Cats the player can view the amount of Owner Points one dog or cat has earned by clicking on their top left icon when viewing their status screen. Total Owner Points can be found by viewing the player's journal. Earning Points 'Trainer Points' *Winning a contest = 100 points *Placing second in contest = 70 points *Placing third in a contest = 50 points *Losing a contest = 30 points *Taking a dog for a walk = 75 to 200 points, but may result in 0 points *Brushing the dog = 1 point per minute *Successful friendship with another trainer's dog = 10 to 30 points *Bathing the dog = 10 to 30 points *Perfect timing on feeding = 10 to 30 points *Interacting with the pet (petting, toys, etc.) = 1 to 3 points *Teaching the dog a new trick = 1 to 10 points The player can cheat for Trainer Points if they take their dog to the brushing screen and leave their game on that screen for an extended period of time. 'Owner Points' *Calling a pet by their name = 2 points *Practicing a trick via a voice command = 2 points *Feeding a pet = 8 points (wet/diet/dry/fine food), 6 points (formula), 3 points (water) *Giving a pet a treat = 0.33 points (green sparkle), 0.5 points (blue sparkle), or 1 point (pink/purple sparkle) *Groom/bathing a pet = 5 points (shampoo), 10 points (premium shampoo) *Placing first in a contest = 20 points *Placing second in a contest = 10 points *Placing third in a contest = 5 points *Taking a dog for a walk = 20 points once per day *Buying food at Café Petrov *Giving a pet a toy = 4 to 7 points *Interacting with a pet = 1 to 2 points *Getting a StreetPass = ?? points In Nintendogs + Cats one pet can only earn a maximum of 200 per day. Players can earn Owner Points with different pets found on walks at the park or at the cafe, but they cannot earn from StreetPass/SpotPass dogs or dogs at the kennel. Losing Points 'Trainer Points' * Using records that scare puppies (especially Surprise Record) * Neglecting puppies for a number of days * Forgetting to pick up poop on walks * Fighting with the neighbors' dogs on walks * Bumping into a dog with the Mario Kart, Peach Kart, Bowser Kart, etc. * Overworking a dog by trying to teach them too many tricks in one day * Playing with toys that scare the dog (e.g. balloon, dog photo, bubble blower, meteorite, etc.) Ranks 'Trainer Ranks' #Puppy Love = 2 points #Adoration = 100 points #Archie Level = 300 points #Amateur Trainer = 1,000 points #Semi-Pro Trainer = 2,000 points #Pro Trainer = 3,000 points #Junior Handler = 5,000 points #Top Handler = 7,000 points #Star Handler = 10,000 points #Dog Tamer = 15,000 points #Veteran Tamer = 20,000 points #Charismatic Tamer = 30,000 points #The General = 50,000 points #Dog Master = 70,000 points #Nintendogs Master = 99,999 points Category:Gameplay Mechanics